Ellis's Love
by Left4Done
Summary: Everyone has had or still has a love life ... except for Ellis. Until this unknown ... kid comes along. Well you see ... this kid, is no longer gonna be just a kid. He's gonna mean more to a certain someone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You guys have any idea where we're going next?" Ellis asked wrapping up his gash on the lower part of his thigh.

"Where ever the next safe house is, Ellis." The con man polished his gun.

"True … Did I ever tell you the time-"

"Ellis I'm sick of your god damn stories! Just shut the hell up!" Coach snapped.

"Well, Sorry!" He rolled his eyes.

Coach rolled his eyes and looked out the door to the littered streets. Ellis sat back and watched everyone and thought about their lives.

Ellis's P.O.V

Nick: A married man and a father of one, pulled away from his family because of the apocalypse. Rochelle … Welp, I don't know much about the other two but they obviously have a thing for each other. And then there's me. The country hick who can't do anything right to save his life. Maybe I should try something with love. But who'd love me?

I sat with my chin dug into my hand and looked around the room. Hmm … an AK. Should I switch it out for my trusty shotgun? Nah, this thing's the best weapon

they have out there!

"You guys ready to go?" Rochelle looked at us three.

"Sure." I got up from my spot.

"I'm tired of sitting around. I need to find some god damn chocolate." He said as his stomach rumbled.

"Coach, you'd eat the world if it was made of chocolate." Nick said with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes as Rochelle giggled. Sure, Nick can say something funny but I can't lighten the mood with a god damn story. I snapped out of thought to see Rochelle looking at the small frown on my face.

"Well, let's get going." Coach demanded as he pulled off the bar then kicked the door open.

The tunnel of love was lit with low pink light. Romantic actually.

"This place is so gross and country, I swear I saw a poster that said cousin's day." Nick said decapitating a zombie.

I'm from the fucking country. I hate these fucking stereotypes.

"Nick, shut up. Ellis is from the country and you don't see him with his cousin." Rochelle sensed my anger as she shot the innards out of a smoker.

The smoky gas filled the air as the smoker fell to the ground. Where the fuck is everyone!

"Nick! Rochelle!" I cried out as I grasped the air, attempting to find someone.

A thick, slipper substance wrapped and constricted my body. I attempted to yell but the object dragged me in. I kicked my feet into the air, but still no use. Another smoker came out nowhere and got me. The last time I could possibly live …

"Get the hell offa him!" I heard an unfamiliar voice yelled.

A gun shot rang through the air and the tongue became loose. What the fuck?! I opened my hands to see a kid with an azure bandana wrapped around his mouth with his grey eyes looking down at me.

"Who are-"were the only word that left my mouth before he disappeared.

"Did anyone else see the kid?" I shouted before getting back to my feet and shooting the horde.

"Yeah, who the hell was he?" Coach yelled with his chainsaw whining.

"I have no idea but thank god he was put on this earth." I yelled to make sure, wherever he is, that he heard.

I then saw a shadow run pass all the zombies but yet, none noticed it. It must've been him. Just … who is he.


	2. Apollo

Chapter 2

*Ellis's POV*

I've seen the kid more now, just not as personal as I met him the first time. He was walking next to us but a couple of feet away and when I walk over to talk to him, he's gone. Just, who is this kid? His grey eyes, lean body, blonde hair, azure bandana … all seem too familiar. Where have I seen him? Maybe … No, not Keith. But he awfully looks a lot like him.

"Ellis." A voice called my name.

I look straight in front of me to see the kid. I see the three walking away but him in front of me.

"Huh? Who are you? Tell me who you are before you disappear again." Ellis said firmly.

"You must not remember me, don't you?" The kid said solemnly.

"Huh? We've met?" I scanned him once more.

"Ellis! Get your slow ass up here!" Coach yelled.

I looked up at Coach to see him flagging me down. I shook my head then changed my focus on the kid … but he was gone.

"The hell …" I whispered.

"Ellis!" Coach hollered once more.

I shook my head then ran up to the rest of them.

"What the hell were you doing lagging behind us like that? You could of been killed." Coach scolded.

"The kid … He was back. He said I knew him, but I really don't remember him." I said thinking about our quick conversation.

"Are you sure he's not like a brother you forgot about?" Nick asked looking at me with a cocked eye brow.

"No. I don't have any siblings. Thank god because they barely had enough time for me." Ellis snickered.

"Is it any cousin or friend?" Rochelle questioned.

"I don't know. I didn't know my cousins that well," I scanned through my friend list. "And not a friend because all my friends never wore a blue bandana."

"Oh. Then like, maybe he thinks he knows you." Rochelle suggested.

"No, he knows my name. I gotta know him from somewhere." Ellis thought of his looks.

That bandana … whose is it. Could it be … no … he died. But …

"Ellis, we gotta keep moving." Nick pushed me along.

It can't be him … maybe …

"Ellis!" Rochelle screamed to get my attention.

My eyes shot open as I jumped. I look at my surroundings to find out we're in a safe house. Then I go back into though.

His brother … He's … alive. Apollo …. is alive.


	3. Crush

Chapter 3

*Ellis's P.O.V*

I've seen him more than ever now, but still no face to face contact. Apollo should come around at sometime. Wait … Apollo … Whose brother was he? Damn how could I forget!

"Ellis." A voice called my name.

I looked down and it was Apollo. His voice still innocent. The three look back at me and see me talking to him. They stop and look.

"Hey, Apollo." I grinned.

"You remember me?!" He asked excitedly.

"Of course I do." I ruffled his hair.

"But what are you doing all the way out here?" I asked cocking a brow.

"I followed you all the way here …" He smiled sheepishly.

"Oh … So you wanna come with us?" I asked looking deep into his gray eyes.

"Thanks!" He hugged me.

"Haha, no problem." I chuckled.

He was never this kind or happy around me … what happened?

"So are you gonna introduce us to your friend?" Rochelle walked up.

"Yeah this is-"A gun shot rang through the air.

The bullet whizzed pass the three. They all ducked then glared at Apollo who was holding the gun.

"You trying to kill us!?" Coach clamped his hands around Apollo's neck.

His face quickly turned beet red as he attempted to talk.

"N-No. H-Hun-nt-ter." He choked.

"Huh?" Nick whipped around.

His eyes widened to the sight of a dead, hooded infected.

"Coach! He protected us! Stop!" Rochelle ran over and attempted to pry his hands off Apollo.

His face was turning a shade of blue until Coach let go. He fell to the ground coughing up a storm.

"Apollo!" I ran to his side.

He looked up at me with his face slowly turning pink. His eye's flickered with a mix of hurt and innocence in the azure lens.

"Coach, what the fuck is wrong with you!" I glared at him.

"I thought he tried to kill me." He growled.

"And you tell me to use my head …" I muttered looking back at the coughing child.

My stomach churned and knotted. What the hell is wrong with him. Maybe he's gone senile or some shit.

"Ellis, I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

"I don't need you're god damn apologies. I'm sick of you, Coach. Sick of your bullshit." A red haze came over my vision. "You treat me like you're god damn punching bag! You treat me like a fucking pet! I have fucking feelings! I'm not heartless like you! I actually care unlike you! You treat everyone else like friends, but me. You care about everyone, but me. You like everyone, but me. You wanna know something? I tried. I tried to get on your good side … but that's not happening … now is it? I'm done. I'm done trying …" The haze was gone … and that's when I realized what I just said.

"Ellis …" Rochelle said feeling for me.

Nick looked at me as if I just died and Coach …

"I … see how it is …" Coach said hanging his head low with and hands shoved in his pockets.

Small arms wrapped around me and I felt warmth over come my body. I look down to see Apollo's body leaning against mine with his blonde head leaning on my shoulder. That's when I realized all who he was … He was my first crush.

"Let's get going." Coach said moving on.

I nodded and helped Apollo up. I walked up next to coach and patted his back.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just needed to blow off steam. I didn't intend it to be let loose on you." I apologized.

"Hey, its okay. Every one does at one point." He smiled.

"Thanks." I felt like I didn't deserve his respect after what I just did.

"I love this kid already!" Nick shouted out as he gawked at the pistols in his hands.

What the hell did he do …

"Where'd yah get them?!" He asked excitedly.

"There were two police officers and they had one …" He said sheepishly.

"Can I keep them!" He looked down at the guns and his eyes shined.

"Yeah, I got this one so I'll be fine." He pulled out another from the side of his bag.

"You're my new best friend!" Nick said excitedly.

"Hey umm … Rochelle if I heard it correctly." I found this at a jewelry store.

"I was saving it for the first girl I found." He held out a gold ring with a big diamond in the center.

"Well, that looks might fine on my hand!" She smiled a toothy grin as she extended her arm to see it from far away.

Apollo is fitting in just fine.

"What about me?" Coach turned around.

Apollo jumped and hid behind Nick. Still a bit shaken …

"Oh yeah … sorry." Coach shook his head

We kept walking … and walking … the safe house seemed to be miles away. Whatever …

"Can we talk a break? My feet hurt!" I cried out.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired." Rochelle agreed.

We all took a seat at bench outside an empty food court. Apollo sat close next to me and looked down at his shoes.

Since there's no law, its okay for me to like a 16-year-old … but something seemed off about him. Since the out break, he's seems a little more … timid. Hell, if I saw my brother die I'd be too.

Hmm … Apollo … Wait. what's his last name … Damn. Whatever … I forgot my last name. Wait … I think it was Brown. Was it? I don't know …

"Hey … Ellis?" Apollo looked up at me.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you like my hair?" I quickly turned to him and saw streaks of blue and green in his blonde hair.

"Looks fabulous." I joked.

"Thanks …" He blushed.

Hmm … Apollo. You are more than a crush.


End file.
